Legacy of Sun
by Spinosa
Summary: Sequel to Legacy of Rain. A new Clan has been discovered. A journey must be made to bring them back to the valley. A decision must be made. Three must become four. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cold leafbare wind pierced through the forest as the moon rose. The first snowfall had finally arrived, bringing with it the warning that every creature had been dreading. Mice scurried to their burrows to keep warm. Birds fled to escape the bitingly cold leafbare. Prey was scarce once more.

It was like this every leafbare for the predators that stayed behind. Life in the forest was hard because leafbare killed any prey they could find. Every creature was on the brink of war by the end of leafbare just to survive.

SunClan cats were used to this struggle. Or at least they thought they were.

Risingpaw raised his head as he looked at the dark sky. It was clear, but the bright full moon blocked out any of his warrior ancestors. And when he did manage to see the stars the trees would block their view from any prying eyes.

"It's different." The black and white tom flinched when he recognized Fernclaw's voice. The creamy brown she-cat was standing on one of the boulders as she waited for orders. "This leafbare is going to be the hardest," she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Risingpaw looked at Fernclaw in confusion.

"The prey isn't going to return," the medicine cat murmured. "I can feel it... StarClan is trying to tell us that it is time to leave."

"Leave?" Echopaw, Risingpaw's sister, demanded. He glanced at the gray and white she-cat in surprise when she bounded to his side. "Fernclaw must have bees in her brains. We've lived in the forest for generations!"

Fernclaw shot them both a wary look before sighing in frustration. How foolish these young cats were to believe such nonsense.

She remembered the story her mentor once told her. SunClan once lived near a great forest, better than this one. But the Clans were forced to move seasons upon seasons ago. SunClan had gotten separated during the journey, and moved into this forest.

With a flick of her tail Fernclaw jumped off the boulder and landed between Echopaw and Risingpaw. Both apprentices jumped out of the way when she shoved her way through. Floodstar needed to hear this news, as much as he wouldn't want to.

The two apprentices bounded after her, flicking snow off of their ears as it fell from the trees. Fernclaw picked up the pace until they reached the camp.

Camp was located between two dead oak trees that were covered in ivy. Fernclaw made a note that they needed to be clawed off before the end of leafbare. Ivy took over if it wasn't taken care of properly. She had seen Twoleg nests destroyed by the plant a few moons ago. In the middle of the camp was a large clearing with dens that surrounded it. Tall, ancient looking trees wrapped around the den, providing some protection from the fierce winds that would often hit them.

Floodstar, a pale gray-blue tom with streaks of black along his tail, sat alone while the rest of the Clan huddled together for the Gathering. His blue eyes narrowed when he spotted Fernclaw approaching him. Risingpaw and Echopaw bounded after their Clanmates when they realized how late they were.

"Floodstar, I must speak with you," Fernclaw meowed when she approached her leader. Floodstar's tail flicked with annoyance when she stared at him calmly. "This is urgent," she added in a lower voice. She didn't want the Clan to panic, but judging from the way Risingpaw and Echopaw were speaking she didn't need to whisper.

"Did you receive a prophecy from StarClan?" he asked when he finally looked at her.

"No, worse, I received an omen," she replied with a dip of her head. "Or a warning. I'm not sure how to name it." Floodstar waited for her to continue. "The forest is going to get worse. The prey isn't going to return. We are going to starve if we do not leave."

Annoyance gleamed within Floodstar's eyes once more. "We have survived this long for generations," he hissed. "And we shall continue doing so."

"Floodstar-" He cut her off with a wave of his tail.

"Enough! As your leader I suggest that you remember your place in this Clan, _medicine cat_," he sneered.

Disappointment clawed at Fernclaw's heart as she dipped her head in response. There was nothing she could do to convince him. But she wouldn't let her Clan suffer because of a foolish leader's choice. She would do something to help her Clanmates, even if it meant going behind everything she was taught.

_StarClan_,_ if there's any chance I can contact the other Clans_, _if they are still alive, please help me_, she begged silently.

As she made her way to her den, she felt a strong pull at her fur. Fernclaw looked around in surprise and realized that this was StarClan's way of communicating with her. She felt her stomach lurch when she thought of everything she had been through to get this far.

With a sigh of relief, she approached her nest and circled it before laying down. The Gathering was of little importance to her. All that mattered was keeping the Clan safe, even if it meant giving her own life. Sleep came quickly for her, and those were her final thoughts before she was approached by StarClan.

. . .

Life would go on, forever and always. Nothing would change that. Ashcloud sat in his den, pondering over what had happened these past few moons.

Silverstar's death, Berryfur's death and a few other cats that had died. He knew that he shouldn't blame himself, but somehow it felt like the responsibility of the Clan's safety weighed down on his shoulders. Redstar had lost a life after the battle due to an open wound that he didn't know about. Now the MoonClan leader had only two lives left.

With his tail wrapped neatly around his paws, Ashcloud looked around thoughtfully. Perhaps he wasn't meant to know how many would die under his care as their medicine cat. It was StarClan's choice to call for new Clanmates. He was just the messenger as far as he was concerned.

"Ashcloud!" The medicine cat froze when he heard a voice echoing throughout the cave. It was easy to hear someone when their voices bounced off the cave walls. Ashcloud slowly stood up when he realized that this wasn't the cave he normally slept in. It took him a few heartbeats to recognize that this was part of StarClan's hunting grounds. "Welcome, Ashcloud." The medicine cat tilted his head to one side when he recognized Hawkclaw's voice.

The golden brown tabby was sitting at the entrance of the cave Ashcloud had been sleeping in. Curiosity coursed through Ashcloud when Hawkclaw bounded out of the cave. He knew that it was reckless to rush blindly into the unknown. But he trusted StarClan with his life.

Hawkclaw had led him to what looked like a large forest surrounded by ancient looking trees. But what bothered Ashcloud was that the trees weren't covered in leaves. He barely remembered that it was leafbare until he spotted patches of snow covering the ground.

"Where are we?" Ashcloud asked when Hawkclaw stopped near a half-broken boulder. The golden brown tabby's head inclined towards the holly bushes in the distance.

"This is a different part of StarClan's territory," Hawkclaw explained. "This is where the ancestors of SunClan reside."

"SunClan?" Ashcloud echoed. He looked around warily, suddenly nervous.

_Why does this sound familiar_? he wondered. His heart nearly skipped a beat when the holly bushes began to tremble. Out of the bushes came a lithe looking creamy brown she-cat with dark blue eyes. He took a step back and wondered just who this stranger was.

"Who are you?" His fur bristled when he looked at the stranger, whose own fur was bristling slightly.

"This is the answer StarClan have for me?" she demanded angrily.

"My name is Ashcloud, and I am the medicine cat of MoonClan," Ashcloud meowed defensively. The she-cat blinked in surprise before looking away.

"My name is Fernclaw. I am SunClan's medicine cat." Her response sent thrills of shock through Ashcloud. It sounded like a_ Clan_ name, and SunClan was a Clan just like his!

"How exactly do you have a Clan name?" he asked.

"How do _you_ have a Clan name?" Fernclaw countered.

His ears flattened in embarrassment before he ducked his head. "Erm, right... why are we here?" he looked back at Hawkclaw, whose tail flicked in amusement.

"You are here because she asked for help," he explained to Ashcloud. His eyes were on Fernclaw, who simply glared in response. "SunClan is going to face dark times. The forest they survive off of is dying. Only by leaving will they survive the hardship that they will face."

"How can I be of assistance?" Ashcloud asked.

"A journey must be made. A journey that will test the courage of your Clanmates beyond everything they know. Three must become four before the valley falls into chaos once more." Hawkclaw's words had become distant as he looked between Ashcloud and Fernclaw.

That sounded more like a prophecy than a speech. Ashcloud looked at Fernclaw, whose own eyes were narrowed in confusion. Hawkclaw was beginning to face already. Ashcloud found himself back in the cave where he had fallen asleep and blinked in disbelief.

_Why is StarClan always so cryptic_? he wondered with a shake of his head. Either way he knew that no good was going to come out of this. SunClan would need to be found before the Clans fell into chaos once again.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I'm feeling slightly generous tonight... Anyways, this is the sequel to Legacy of Rain. It will come in two points of views, one from the Clans in the valley and another from SunClan's point of view. I'm not going to give any hints as to who the main character for SunClan is, but you've already met them :) Also, please let me know what you thought of this prologue!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

It was dawn when Risingstorm finally woke up. The sun provided little warmth as he rose from his nest. When he peered outside the den a shiver ran down his spine.

Snow still covered the clearing despite the Clan's effort to clear it away. A fresh blanket had covered the ground last night. Fernclaw, the medicine cat, had said that this would happen. The nursery had been patted down with extra moss for protection from the cold winds. Even the elder's den was covered with moss and feathers to provide warmth.

He had only been a warrior for a few days and he was growing tired of this life. Risingstorm gave a shake of his head before stepping out of the cozy warrior's den.

Almost at once a fierce wind pierced through his fur. Shivers ran down his spine when he approached the prey pile. Hunger clawed at his belly when he saw a scrawny looking shrew left over from last night's failed hunting mission. Frustration pricked through Risingstorm when he realized he would have to share this shrew.

_Why can't life be like it was moons ago_? he wondered. The forest was colder than any cat remembered. This time leafbare's grip refused to leave. Risingstorm never expected his time as a warrior to be this difficult.

"Risingstorm, instead of moping you can join the hunting patrol!" The black and white tom's whiskers drooped when he heard Kestrelwing's voice. He turned to see the light brown tabby she-cat looking at him with annoyance. "The Clan comes first, not your belly. You can eat when you return from hunting," she added when he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine," he muttered halfheartedly.

Kestrelwing didn't seem to hear him as he pushed past her. Whitewhisker, Brookpaw and Sorrelfur were waiting for him at the camp's entrance. Brookpaw's fur was ruffled as she tried to keep herself warm while the others waited impatiently.

"It's too cold to go hunting!" Brookpaw complained after giving her chest fur a few licks. She and her brother Rabbitpaw were the Clan's only apprentices. And her brother was training as Fernclaw's apprentice. Brookpaw seemed more determined than ever to let the Clan know that she was alone.

"A good run will warm you up," Whitewhisker murmured. There was no sympathy in his voice, but Risingstorm could see concern in his eyes.

Risingstorm rolled his eyes as Whitewhisker took the lead. They were running at full speed, and for once Risingstorm was thankful for it. He did feel warm once they were outside the camp. The sun penetrated through the bare trees and bathed his pelt.

"I'll check to see if there are any nests we can raid," Sorrelfur meowed when they stopped near the dead oak.

_At least she's a good hunter_, Risingstorm thought as he searched the area for any signs of life. _We'll need that if we're going to catch anything_.

His ears pricked forward when he picked up the sound of pawsteps crunching along the snow. They sounded too small to belong to Brookpaw, and Sorrelfur was a silent hunter. She wouldn't let anyone hear her if she was in hunting mode.

With a flick of his tail he dropped to a crouch and scanned the area. Almost at once he pinpointed the creature's location. It was hiding under a bush that still had a few berries attached to it. He took a few careful pawsteps before reaching the bush. To his disbelief he saw that it was a squirrel.

Risingstorm laid his belly flat against the ground until he was a few pawsteps away from the unsuspecting squirrel. He sprang forward when the squirrel dropped it's guard once more. The squirrel barely stood a chance when his claws raked through it's fur. Risingstorm wasted no time in giving it a killing bite.

After dragging out from under the bush he made a point to keep the squirrel buried and search for more prey.

He went around the bush and stopped when he spotted Brookpaw tagging along with Whitewhisker. The dark brown tabby's fur stuck out in the white snow, and Risingstorm saw that now more than ever. Now he wasn't surprised that she hated hunting so much.

"Brookpaw's scared all of the prey away," Whitewhisker grumbled when he noticed Risingstorm for the first time.

"It's not my fault they see me before I get the chance to reach them!" Brookpaw spat.

"They wouldn't see you if you would just listen to me," Whitewhisker snapped. "Honestly, of all the apprentices I get."

Amusement coursed through Risingstorm as he watched them. Whitewhisker really_ did_ care about the apprentices he trained. Knowing him Brookpaw was the hardest apprentice he had ever trained. She was just as hot-headed as he was.

"If it makes you feel any better I caught a squirrel," Risingstorm meowed when Brookpaw glared at her mentor.

"I haven't had a squirrel in a long time," Whitewhisker murmured after ignoring Brookpaw's hiss of annoyance. "Have you seen Sorrelfur anywhere?" His eyes lit up at the mention of Sorrelfur.

Risingstorm shrugged and thought of where she could be at the moment. She could be hiding near the dead oak. Her golden brown fur would be easy to make out in all of this snow. With a shake of his head he looked around until he spotted a familiar pelt.

"Did you catch anything?" Whitewhisker asked when Sorrelfur padded around the shrubs.

"A sparrow was ready to take off when I caught it," she explained warily after dropping the sparrow. "There isn't much to it," she added when Brookpaw gave it a disdainful sniff.

_Something is better than nothing_, Risingstorm thought after picking up the squirrel he'd buried. Despite the rumbling in his belly, he was proud of himself. These pieces of prey would feed the elders and queens when they were brought back to camp.

At least someone wouldn't go hungry. But at this point if the prey didn't return, Risingstorm had a feeling that things would get worse. The forest was getting colder by the heartbeat. Clouds had begun to gather across the sky, and more snow was beginning to fall. What if the snow never stopped falling?

"We need to get back," Sorrelfur meowed.

Whitewhisker nodded in agreement while Brookpaw only ruffled out her fur. Risingstorm grasped the squirrel between his jaws once more and followed them. Only time would tell whether or not the Clan would survive. Risingstorm only hoped the Clan wouldn't suffer if newleaf never came.

* * *

**AN: It wasn't much of an ending, but it's better than nothing. Thanks to Cookies and Cream for reviewing! Your review makes my day :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

A cool leafbare breeze ruffled Raincloud's fur as she followed Featherstorm and Mousefang towards the StreamClan border. Clear blue skies stretched around them. But the snow that had fallen from yesterday was still fresh. Goldenpaw's fur was ruffled against the cold wind as she stayed beside her mentor.

"Looks like Sandstar has stepped up his patrols," Featherstorm meowed when they reached the border.

Raincloud followed her gaze and saw that her mother was right. Sure enough there was a StreamClan patrol waiting for them at the border. She recognized Dewspeck, StreamClan's newest warrior, Runningstream and Brightflower, mother of Sandstar's kits. Since losing his kits Sandstar had stepped up the border patrols. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Brightflower, it's good to see you again," Featherstorm purred when they noticed the MoonClan cats.

"How is the prey running in MoonClan?" Brightflower sounded curt, but that didn't surprise Raincloud.

There was always tension between the three Clans, even when they were at peace. When times got desperate during leafbare Clan leaders often sought out the others territory. Of course when Raincloud was a kit leafbare wasn't nearly as bad as it had been other seasons.

"It keeps us fit," Mousefang replied before Featherstorm could answer. The pale gray warrior glared at Mousefang before dipping her head goodbye. Mousefang simply rolled his eyes in response.

Amusement coursed through Raincloud when she followed them. Mousefang always had a way to keep peace between border patrols. Featherstorm looked more annoyed than anything else when she took the lead once more. She was the eldest cat on patrol, and had more experience than any of them.

_But experience isn't always everything_, Raincloud reminded herself. There was a time when she had little experience as an apprentice. Back than she had stayed behind after rescuing Sandstar's kits from FireClan.

A shudder coursed down her spine as she thought of everything that had happened in the past few moons. Silverstar was a ruthless leader of FireClan. She and her sister, Nightfeather, led FireClan into many battles. But in the end Silverstar had been killed, and her sister fled from the Clans. Flowerstar had taken over FireClan after their medicine cat received a sign from StarClan. With Flowerstar leading FireClan, the other Clans were finally at peace.

Raincloud kept her gaze focused on the path ahead as Featherstorm took the lead once more. Life seemed to slow down for her after she became a warrior. She missed the days of training with Redstar and the other apprentices. All of the adventures she'd had as an apprentice seemed like they had happened seasons ago.

"Looks like everything is fine at the borders," Featherstorm meowed when they reached the edge of MoonClan territory. Beyond this part of MoonClan lay Twoleg nests and patches of forest. According to the history of the Clans this valley was once inhabited with many Twolegs. But it was abandoned by them many, many generations ago. "Mousefang, why don't you take Goldenpaw hunting before we get back?" she suggested when Goldenpaw flicked her ears in annoyance.

Mousefang simply shrugged and nodded in response. He flicked his tail to Goldenpaw, who instantly straightened up and followed her mentor into the shrubs. Featherstorm looked back at Raincloud, who sat further away from the group as she stared off into the distance.

"Is something bothering you?" Featherstorm's question caught Raincloud off guard. She glanced at her mother in surprise before shaking her head.

"Everything's fine," she replied a little too quickly.

"Obviously." A purr rose in Featherstorm's throat before she flicked a tail across her daughter's shoulder. "A mother can always sense when something is wrong with their kit."

"I just miss the old days... I mean, I don't miss Silverstar and all but..." Raincloud quickly broke off when she realized where this was going. Featherstorm tilted her head to one side before shaking it.

"I understand. You want to feel important again," she murmured.

_Is that it_? Raincloud wondered. _Doesn't that make me seem selfish though_?

"Life as a warrior is never boring. You get to defend the borders, plus you don't have to clean out the elder's den." Featherstorm added the last part with a wrinkle of her nose, and Raincloud purred in amusement as she remembered those days.

True she didn't miss that part of her job as an apprentice. Maybe Featherstorm was right. She did want to feel important, but that was a selfish thought. So for now she would push aside that need and do what she could to help the Clan.

As if on cue, Mousefang and Goldenpaw returned with a few pieces of freshly caught prey. Raincloud was surprised there was any prey left considering it was leafbare. Mousefang dropped the scrawny looking shrew he'd caught and glanced at Goldenpaw proudly.

"She managed to track a couple of mice before we finished," he explained when he caught Featherstorm's look of surprise.

Goldenpaw's eyes were bright with pride and embarrassment when Featherstorm congratulated her. Raincloud stifled a purr of amusement as they turned to go back to the caves. Goldenpaw was the one who acted like the leader of her three siblings. It didn't surprise Raincloud that she was trying to show off.

Their trek back to camp felt like it had taken forever. Clouds were beginning to fill the sky by the time they made it back. The air felt colder than ever, and Raincloud ruffled out her fur to keep warm. She glanced over her shoulder and was thankful the caves were warmer during leafbare. She couldn't imagine what the other Clans were like since they slept in the open.

_FireClan can always use their tunnels if they have to_, she thought. Back when Silverstar was leader the Clan had been living underground. They had used a pit in the tunnels as a prison for anyone that dared venture too deep into FireClan territory. A shudder coursed down Raincloud's spine as she remembered her days spent in that pit. She hoped that no cat had to go through what she had endured in that time.

"I'm glad you decided to go hunting before you got back." Redstar's mew of approval filled the cave when Mousefang approached him. Goldenpaw ducked her head when her father looked back at her. "Why don't you take that to the elders, they've been complaining about having empty bellies all morning," he added.

"They'll make good warriors," Mousefang sniffed as he watched Goldenpaw bound towards the elder's den.

"Goldenpaw has the attitude of an arrogant queen," Redstar sighed after shaking his head in frustration. "She needs to learn her place before she can become a warrior."

Raincloud flicked her tail from side to side as she thought of the way Goldenpaw had acted on their patrol. It didn't surprise her that the young apprentice acted that way. She _was_ Redstar's daughter after all. Perhaps she thought it was a privilege to be looked after.

"Have you seen Bluelightning or Ashcloud anywhere?" Raincloud asked after Mousefang was finished speaking.

"They are in their den," Redstar replied.

She dipped her head thankfully before padding over to the medicine cat's den. Since becoming a warrior she had spent less time with her brother. Bluelightning had chosen a different path after having a difficult time with training as a warrior. Though she missed their days in the nursery, she was thankful her brother had found his destiny.

She wasn't surprised to see Ashcloud sniffing through a pile of herbs Bluelightning had gathered. Her brother was sitting in the back of the den, washing his face as he waited for Ashcloud's orders.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked when Bluelightning looked at her in surprise.

"I think we've got everything handled for the most part," he replied, sounding more confused than ever. Ashcloud didn't bother looking up from his work. "Is everything okay?" He looked back at Raincloud, whose ears flattened in response.

"No, everything is fine," she muttered.

She dipped her head before leaving the den. Not that she didn't want anything to be wrong. But for the first time in her life, she felt as though she was in the wrong place. Now she really did wish that something exciting would happen.

* * *

**AN: I meant to get this posted sooner, but I ended up getting distracted. Sorry for the wait, but hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks to Cookies and Cream for reviewing, you always make my day ^^**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Risingstorm wasn't sure what had led him to the Shining Stream. It was barely moonhigh when he reached the stream that kept SunClan's connection with StarClan. He couldn't sleep when his watch shift finally ended. He remembered hearing someone calling to him.

"Why am I hear?" he asked out loud. The snow that crunched under his paws sent shivers down his spine. The Shining Stream rarely had ice in it because of the constant flow of water. It was only until he reached the bank did he see the clumps of ice forming along the stream's edge. Horror coursed through Risingstorm when he realized that this was why StarClan had called him. "The Shining Stream is freezing!" His voice rose to what he thought was a whisper.

The black and white tom nearly leaped out of his fur when he felt someone brush against him. Risingstorm looked to his right to see Fernclaw standing nearby. Her tail was lashing from side to side when she saw what he was staring at.

"StarClan has forsaken us," she whispered. "The Shining Stream was my only connection to them, and now it has been cut off."

"What are we going to do now?" Risingstorm looked at her, his expression dark with worry.

"There is nothing we can do," Fernclaw rasped. "Unless..." She cut herself off when a realization dawned on her.

Confusion swept through Risingstorm when she whirled around towards the camp. Eventually he shook his head and wondered if every medicine cat was like her. Fernclaw was always distant towards the Clan, even as a kit from what he had heard. Of all the medicine cats SunClan had seen, she was by far the strangest.

He wasted no time in following her after pushing the uncomfortable feeling down his chest. Something told him that Fernclaw knew exactly what was going on. She was already in the clearing when Risingstorm reached the camp. Floodstar was in front of her, tail lashing in annoyance as she told him what had happened.

"Risingstorm, is what she said true?" Risingstorm flinched when he recognized Echoflower's mew.

She was sitting with Toadspring and Robinflight. Both cats looked equally worried when Risingstorm nodded in response.

"I saw the Shining Stream myself," he admitted. "I don't want to believe it, but it's true."

"Why would StarClan do this to us?" Robinflight demanded. Her fur was fluffed up as she glared at the scrawny looking mouse at her paws. "First we have to endure this leafbare, and now... this!"

"I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about," Toadspring murmured. "I would bet that this has happened before."

_But it's never snowed this much_, Risingstorm reminded them silently. He kept his mouth shut in the hopes that Toadspring was right. And it would keep the Clan from panicking. Everyone was already on edge because of the colder weather.

After what felt like moons, Floodstar finally pulled away from Fernclaw and glared at her.

"Why should I believe that load of foxdung?" he spat. Fernclaw flinched when she heard the anger in his tone. Risingstorm held his breath as he waited for an argument to flare up between them. Floodstar was always arguing with Fernclaw, even if she did make wise decisions for the Clan. "This is just another one of your excuses to make us leave, isn't it?" Floodstar's claws unsheathed as he glared at the medicine cat.

"Floodstar, why would I lie to you?" Fernclaw retorted. "I only wish to see the best future of this Clan, and now I cannot communicate with StarClan."

Part of what she said was true. Risingstorm knew that the Clan relied on their medicine cat. But with Rabbitpaw as her apprentice, Fernclaw had all the help she needed. She didn't need to rely on StarClan during the hard times.

"No, I've had enough with your lies!" Floodstar snarled. "Rabbitpaw!" At once the young light brown tabby streaked out of his den. Risingstorm rolled his eyes when he noticed the look of happiness in Rabbitpaw's eyes.

_You only became her apprentice because you wanted to avoid Brookpaw_, he thought angrily.

"I want you to keep an eye on Fernclaw," Floodstar ordered when Rabbitpaw stood beside his mentor. "Make sure she doesn't leave her den."

Fernclaw's eyes narrowed with fury as she was led to her den. Risingstorm tilted his head to one side as he wondered why Floodstar was doing this. A medicine cat was important to the Clan, especially one that had close connections with StarClan.

But everything she said only seemed to make Floodstar angrier. The SunClan leader was glaring after her as she disappeared into her cave. Rabbitpaw stood outside, looking rather smug with himself as the Clan broke into whispers. Already Risingstorm heard the rumors spread around.

"Is she losing her mind?" Stonepelt asked.

"Maybe it's a good thing she is confined to her den," Sorrelfur murmured. "If she is losing her mind than the Clan might be in _real_ danger."

"At least we still have Rabbitpaw, he's a good medicine cat," Littleflower purred.

At once Risingstorm rolled his eyes. Littleflower was Rabbitpaw and Brookpaw's mother. Their father had died from greencough a few moons before they became apprentices. Littleflower had encouraged Rabbitpaw to become a medicine cat apprentice after Thistlenose's death. As far as Risingstorm was concerned, Littleflower was as arrogant and hotheaded as her kits.

"Enough, we need to act as though nothing has happened," Kestrelsong meowed. Her voice was dark with worry as she looked at Floodstar. "Difficult times are ahead, and we must act as one."

"Says the cat who's next in line to become leader!" Nightstorm spat. He was sitting near the nursery, keeping an eye on the entrance.

Gingertail's kits were always looking for an adventure of some sort. Risingstorm had a feeling that they were trying to get out from under their father's watchful eyes. But as long as Nightstorm was there they had no chance of escaping.

"Nightstorm, you always wanted to become deputy," Whitewhisker retorted. "But you are quick to fight. That is why Floodstar never chose you."

Nightstorm shot the senior warrior a venomous glare. A chill swept down Risingstorm's spine as he watched them. Nightstorm_ was_ always looking for a fight. Just a few days ago Nightstorm had chased down a rogue and tried to kill her. It was only thanks to Kestrelsong's quick thinking that the rogue was still alive.

"I don't need this," Nightstorm scoffed. "I will become deputy some day." He glared at Kestrelsong before shoving past her.

The light brown tabby simply shook her head in annoyance as he stalked out of camp. Risingstorm felt a knot form in his belly as the dark-furred warrior slipped away.

"He's looking for another fight," Kestrelsong sighed.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Whitewhisker murmured. "It's time he learned his lesson the hard way."

_Cats like Nightstorm never learn_, Risingstorm thought angrily. They always thought they were right and the world was against them. Risingstorm knew that this was far from over. Sooner or later Nightstorm was going to take his anger out on the Clan. And he was going to attack when they least expected it.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for this delay, I've been really caught up in my other stories. Chosen will likely be updated as well, and so will ThornClan's Beginning. Also to Viperstar, I kind of already have a Shadekit in the allegiance. Would you mind changing his name, maybe than I'll add his character :) And thanks to Cookies and Cream, and Dogrule12345 for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

Hunger clawed at Raincloud's belly as she woke from her fitful sleep. Russetfrost and Nettlepelt were still snoring away after returning from their hunting patrol late last night. Raincloud rolled her eyes and wondered if the fresh-kill pile had been well-stocked.

She slowly emerged from her nest and padded into the central cave. Cinderfire was already wide awake. Her apprentice, Applepaw, was practically bouncing off of her paws as they prepared for training.

Amusement coursed through Raincloud as she watched them. Cinderfire had her paws full with Applepaw. The young cat was full of energy, and seemed to match Cinderfire's attitude perfectly. Redstar had chosen wisely with his daughter's mentor.

"How are your kits?" Raincloud whirled around to see Shadepelt had approached his sister. He must have been in the nursery earlier to check on his kits.

A shiver ran down Raincloud's spine as she remembered learning about Shadepelt's secret love. Frostwing was her name. According to Bluelightning, Frostwing had died giving birth. Frostwing wanted her kits to be raised in MoonClan with their father. But Raincloud began to wonder if the kits would ever know who their real mother was.

"They're getting big!" he boasted proudly. "Icekit looks exactly like..." He cut himself off when Applepaw watched him curiously. No cat aside from his sister, Raincloud and Bluelightning knew the truth. If they did, his kits might never be looked at the same. "She's going to make a fine warrior," he finished after realizing what he almost said.

Cinderfire brushed her tail across his shoulder. "I'm glad you enjoy watching them," she purred. "Just keep in mind that sooner or later they will find out."

With that, she stood up and led a confused Applepaw out of camp. Shadepelt bowed his head as if to hide his shame.

"She has a point you know," Raincloud murmured.

"I know she does," he sighed. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

_Is there a right time_? Raincloud looked at Shadepelt critically. His kits might never forgive him if he didn't tell them the truth right away. They had every right to know where their mother had come from. She knew she would forgive her mother in a heartbeat, but other kits were different.

With an irritated sigh, she grabbed a mouse from the freshly stocked pile. Redstar peered from his den before greeting Hazelfrost with a warm purr. Featherstorm was sitting beside Poppyfoot as the two exchanged a story.

Life seemed so peaceful compared to how it had been a couple of moons ago. Raincloud felt a knot form in her stomach as she wondered if it would always be like this.

"Raincloud, can you help Flarepaw clean out the elder's den?" Raincloud held back a hiss of frustration when she heard Oakpelt's mew. Flarepaw looked at his mentor angrily before stalking over to the cave where the elder's slept. "Applepaw and Goldenpaw are out training, and he could use an extra paw."

_That's an apprentice's job_! She wanted to screech the words out. But she held her tongue and simply dipped her head. It was better than sitting around doing nothing. Every other cat was on patrol or doing something to keep themselves busy.

Raincloud's tail lashed from side to side when she reached the elder's den. Lilytail and Cloudpelt were the Clan's only elders. But for some reason they always seemed to find some way to mess up the den.

Annoyance flared within Raincloud when she saw moss and feathers scattered across the den's floor. Cloudpelt was staring at her with his eyes wide in terror. Lilytail sat at the far end of the den, fur ruffled as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

"What's wrong Cloudpelt?" Raincloud asked as Flarepaw began to clear his nest.

"He's been like this all morning," Lilytail rasped. "I don't know what has gotten under his fur."

Raincloud poked his shoulder with a paw, hoping that would get his attention. Cloudpelt let out a hiss before swinging his claws towards her muzzle. Raincloud jumped back in surprise as she felt the sting of his claws for the first time.

"Cloudpelt, stop!" Lilytail's desperate wail seemed to break whatever concentration Cloudpelt was under.

He blinked in surprise when he realized what he had done.

"Oh my StarClan, I'm sorry!" His voice was barely a whisper.

"It's okay Cloudpelt," Raincloud murmured. "It was nothing."

"I had an awful dream," he admitted as she began to clean the remains of his old bedding. "I dreamed of a strange group of cats living in a forest of ice. They had our customs, but... there was something off about them."

"Honestly, all this fuss over a silly dream," Lilytail scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"It wasn't a dream." Cloudpelt's retort made Raincloud freeze in midstep.

She had had dreams like that before. Back when she was a kit. She would wake up feeling icy claws gripping at her chest. Featherstorm managed to keep her calm, but it was enough to keep her awake for the next few nights. Eventually those nightmares had gone away, but Raincloud always feared they would one day return.

Once the den was cleared, Raincloud let Flarepaw finish the rest. She needed to get her latest wound addressed. And she wanted to clear her thoughts before the end of the day.

_I don't want those nightmares to come back_, she told herself.

She padded over to the medicine cat's den after avoiding Oakpelt's sharp stare. He didn't expect her to clean out the entire elder's den, did he? That was Flarepaw's job. She wasn't an apprentice anymore, and Oakpelt needed to remember that.

Bluelightning was the first to greet her when she reached the medicine cat's den. "Raincloud, where did that come from?" He sniffed the wound Cloudpelt had given her.

"It's nothing," she repeated herself. "Cloudpelt had a nightmare and took it out on me," she added warily. Bluelightning seemed to sense the worry she felt. "It was... about _them_," she said under her breath.

"You mean the snow cats?" Bluelightning used what she had called them as a kit. When Raincloud nodded, Bluelightning shook his head in grim amusement. "But that was just a nightmare, wasn't it?"

"Bluelightning, you of all cats should know that there is more to a dream than you realize," she snapped.

"What's this I hear about dreams?" Ashcloud's mew made Raincloud flinch. She had almost forgotten that he was still listening to them.

"It's nothing," Bluelightning replied. He shot Raincloud a look that said this wasn't over.

"Obviously something has gotten under your fur," the older cat grunted. "Bluelightning, why don't you go out and find more horsetail, I'm running low."

Bluelightning looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. He dipped his head in response before ducking out of the den. Raincloud held back a sigh of relief when her brother was gone.

She had hoped that he of all cats would understand her worries. He was so wrapped up in his training that he didn't bother asking what was really wrong.

"Now, what did Cloudpelt say to you?" Ashcloud's gaze searched Raincloud for any signs of wariness. With a sigh of frustration, Raincloud explained what had happened. Ashcloud's eyes widened in disbelief before he leaned back down. "I was afraid something like this would happen," he grumbled.

"Something like what would happen?" Raincloud leaned forward, hoping he would give an explanation of some kind.

"Not now," he replied with a wave of his tail. "Go back to hunting or patrolling. I need time to think about this."

Once again frustration clawed at Raincloud's belly. Both Ashcloud and Bluelightning were turning her down when she needed them. She could only hope and pray that she wouldn't have any nightmares tonight. Something told her that Cloudpelt's vision was just the beginning of something worse.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! But this chapter is finally done. Thanks to Cookies and Cream and Viperstar for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: Since this chapter is so darn short I'm updating twice. Next chapter will be out tomorrow or the day after.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Icy cold wind blasted past Risingstorm's face. Snow billowed around them as the patrol searched for signs of life.

_This is pointless_, he thought angrily. _Why are we out in this cold weather when everyone else is hunkered down in their nests_?

"Robinflight, we need to stop!" Whitewhisker's yowl rose above the howling wind. Risingstorm turned to see that Whitewhisker and his apprentice were foxlengths behind. Robinflight and Umberclaw were up ahead. They were trying to find prey before the storm worsened. "Brookpaw is going to freeze out here," Whitewhisker explained when Robinflight bounded towards him.

Risingstorm looked down at Brookpaw to see that Whitewhisker was right. The young apprentice was shivering from tail to nose. Her eyes were dull with hunger and exhaustion. This wasn't good weather for a cat with her experience to be caught in.

"Fine, take Brookpaw back to camp," Robinflight meowed. "I'll keep looking for any prey out here."

"What prey?" Umberclaw demanded. "If there were any prey out here I think we would've found it."

Robinflight looked like she was ready to argue when Whitewhisker beat her to it. "Umberclaw is right, we all should head back," she told them. "At this rate we'll all freeze."

Relief washed over Risingstorm's shoulders when he realized where this was going. Robinflight finally nodded in agreement. This wasn't good weather to be stuck in. Risingstorm knew that much, and to make matters worse they could all get greencough.

He followed the somber patrol back towards camp, hoping the news there would be better. The storm refused to lose it's grip on the forest. By the time they reached camp Risingstorm barely recognized the territory.

Branches had been torn off from the trees. Snow covered their tracks faster than they could leave them. In the distance the faint glow of Twoleg nests left a faint reminder of the Clan's dark past. Maybe it was time to move again.

"Marshflight is dead." Risingstorm's ears pricked forward at the sound. At least in the camp itself they were protected from the fierce wind. But the cold was always a problem, and snow constantly fell between tree branches.

"What?" Whitewhisker nearly screeched the question.

"Marshflight died in her sleep," Kestrelsong murmured. "I'm sorry, Whitewhisker. There was nothing Fernclaw could do."

"But Marshflight was my mother!" Whitewhisker let out a wail of sorrow.

Risingstorm stepped away for a moment, letting the shock sink in. An elder had died. More cats would die if they didn't leave like Fernclaw had said. The forest wasn't a safe haven for SunClan anymore. He knew at that moment that leaving was the Clan's only hope for survival.

. . .

Fernclaw tossed and turned in her nest. Pain had gripped her heart for most of the day.

Whitewhisker and Littleflower blamed her for Marshflight's death. Though she didn't want to admit it, she knew they were right. Prey was scarce now. Marshflight had refused to eat after seeing how low the fresh-kill pile was. She should have seen it coming.

Floodstar had tried to convince the two sisters that their mother's death wasn't her fault. But Fernclaw knew that they wouldn't forgive her so easily. More cats would die if the Clan didn't leave soon.

_Why does that mousebrain leader have to be so stubborn_? she wondered bitterly. Marshflight might still be alive if he had listened to her.

"Don't blame yourself, Fernclaw." The medicine cat's eyes flew open when she heard a familiar voice.

She sprang to her paws and realized that she wasn't in her nest. Instead she was in the forest again. The same forest was covered in greenleaf grass. Even the trees looked young and healthy compared to the ones she had gotten used to.

"How can I _not_ blame myself?" she demanded to no one in particular. "Because of me our only elder is dead!"

"Fernclaw, this is _not_ your fault." Fernclaw's shoulder fur bristled when she heard the familiar voice again. She whipped around to see the faint outline of Marshflight looking at her. Sorrow gleamed within her eyes as she touched noses with Fernclaw. "I know my daughters blame you for my death, and I am sorry for that. But this was meant to happen," she explained.

"Why was it meant to happen? Are more cats going to die?" Fernclaw's claws dug into the ground as she thought of everything that had happened.

"Floodstar needs to know that it is time to leave," Marshflight sighed. "Though it was cruel, my death was the sign he needed."

"So... does this mean we will be leaving?" Hope filled Fernclaw's heart.

"Tomorrow your journey will begin," Marshflight replied. "But know that your journey will not be easy. Be prepared for darkness to follow."

Fernclaw let out a sigh of frustration when Marshflight began to fade. Once again StarClan sent her a cryptic message. But she had to keep her faith in StarClan.

Leaving the forest would be difficult for everyone. The Clan would need her now more than ever. And it was her job as medicine cat to protect them.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

"Why should we have to leave?" The yowl of a defiant cat made her fur crawl with unease. "This has been our home for moons!"

"It is StarClan's will," meowed another cat. Their appearance was hazy. Raincloud could barely make out their form throughout the fog that surrounded her. "One of our own has died because we chose to stay. I am sorry, but we must leave."

"We aren't leaving." The growl of a cat made Raincloud blink in surprise. She could actually see what the cat looked like, and his appearance surprised her. He was a huge dark orange tom, with piercing green eyes that sent chills down Raincloud's spine.

"Russetstar, we can't stay! It's getting colder, and the forest is going to freeze!" The desperate mew of a queen echoed throughout the silent crowd.

"We have survived this long, and we will continue surviving," Russetstar snapped. "SunClan is staying."

Raincloud held back a gasp of surprise. SunClan? What in StarClan's name did he mean by that?

Than realization hit her. These were the three original Clans. The ancestors of MoonClan, StreamClan and FireClan. Raincloud leaned closer to see if she could get a better look at these cats. But the fog was getting heavier, until she couldn't even see Russetstar.

The forest had disappeared all together. Annoyance flared within Raincloud as she thought of what had happened.

The Clans had left their old home because it was getting colder. Leafbare had lasted for what felt like seasons. And SunClan had stayed behind because they didn't feel the need to leave. Raincloud's mind began to spin as she wondered what this all meant.

She opened her eyes to find herself back in the warrior's den. Relief washed over her shoulders when she realized that it was just a dream. Nettlepelt and Russetfrost were still fast asleep. They had been guarding the camp's entrance during the night.

With a stretch of her legs, Raincloud padded out of the den. She quickly spotted Shadepelt emerging from the nursery. His eyes were bright with pride, and Raincloud couldn't help but roll her eyes.

_Sooner or later the Clan will find out_, she thought. _What will you do than_?

"Raincloud, can you join Poppyfoot and Rowanfire on a hunting patrol?" Oakpelt approached her, whiskers twitching in amusement when Raincloud held back a sigh of annoyance.

The last cat she wanted to go out with was Rowanfire. The older warrior had a fiery attitude, and Poppyfoot might as well be just as bad. But at least Poppyfoot could put Rowanfire in her place. Besides, the Clan needed to be fed first.

She simply dipped her head respectfully and padded over to where Poppyfoot was waiting. Rowanfire was busy washing her face before she joined them. Raincloud's ears flattened when she spotted the older warrior's brother sitting nearby. His apprentice, Goldenpaw, listened eagerly as he gave her a few tips.

"Hunting patrol," Raincloud muttered when Rowanfire finally looked up from her grooming. The mottled ginger she-cat looked at Raincloud in annoyance. "Oakpelt's orders," she added under her breath.

Rowanfire simply rolled her eyes before standing up. She stretched out her back and padded after the camp's entrance. Poppyfoot was already waiting for them outside. Raincloud looked over her shoulder once more before bounding after them.

At once Poppyfoot led the way through the undergrowth. The forest seemed alive with life after they stopped near the silver birch. Raincloud's ears pricked forward as she listened for the sounds of prey. Nearby a mouse or a vole was scuffling through the rotting leaves. Birds chattered noisily when they noticed the hunters.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," Poppyfoot murmured. "Rowanfire, you take that path, Raincloud, you take the other. I'll hunt here." Rowanfire looked like she was ready to argue when Poppyfoot shot her a cold look. The younger cat ducked her head in embarrassment before whisking away.

Concern shadowed Raincloud's face when she noticed the look Poppyfoot gave Rowanfire. Though they had never gotten along, it was never to the point of killing one another. Raincloud doubted it would never lead to that. Rowanfire was a skilled opponent in battle. She could easily defend herself if she needed to.

She followed the path Poppyfoot had pointed at. Prey was abundant in this part of the forest. It had been some time since they last hunted around the silver birch. Raincloud managed to catch two mice before spotting a squirrel climbing down one of the trees.

Instinct kicked in, and Raincloud dropped to a hunter's crouch. The squirrel was vulnerable. It's head was down on the ground as it searched for seeds or nuts. Raincloud's ears flattened as she took careful steps forward. Within a heartbeat she had leaped forward with her claws unsheathed. The squirrel's tail shot up in alarm. Raincloud didn't give it time to escape as she snapped it's neck. The birds above had given a shrill alarm call, alerting any prey that might have been out in the open.

Rolling her eyes, Raincloud carried the squirrel back to where she had buried her mice. Once she managed to pick them up as well, she followed the path back to Poppyfoot.

"Wow, you caught all of that?" Poppyfoot's eyes widened when she saw how much Raincloud had caught.

"It isn't much, but it will feed the elders," she admitted.

"Yeah, and hedgehogs will fly," Rowanfire scoffed after returning. Sitting at her paws was a pigeon, two shrews and a vole. Raincloud narrowed her eyes at Rowanfire's impressive catch. "Now this, will make such a nice meal," she crowed.

_Don't claw her ears off_, Raincloud told herself. As much as she wished she could do so, it wasn't right. Rowanfire was an arrogant furball. Sooner or later she would learn the hard way to keep her mouth shut. Raincloud had a feeling Poppyfoot hoped it was sooner. The black she-cat looked like she was seething with annoyance.

She followed the rest of them back into camp, eager to tell Bluelightning about her dream. Part of her was afraid he might just brush it off as a bad piece of fresh-kill. But the dreams she had were so vivid. And they kept haunting her every few nights. What struck her the most was that these cats were from a Clan. A Clan that was long forgotten by the others.

Raincloud dropped off her prey on the fresh-kill pile after they returned. Her tail flicked across Poppyfoot's shoulder in thanks for the older cat's help. Poppyfoot had offered to take the mice after only catching a vole their whole time out.

Bluelightning was in the medicine cat's den, sorting through freshly cut herbs. Ashcloud was fast asleep, curled up in a nest of moss and feathers. Raincloud tilted her head to one side when she realized how old he was getting. It wouldn't be long before he retired to the elder's den.

"Raincloud, I hope all is well," Bluelightning murmured when he looked up from his work.

"Actually, I was hoping I could share a dream I had with you," she admitted. Bluelightning's tail flicked from side to side as she sat down in front of him. Quickly she explained the visions she'd had recently. And the forgotten Clan. Her brother's eyes widened when she mentioned that. "And it keeps happening every few nights. Each vision gets worse. Last night someone _died_."

"StarClan is trying to tell you something," Bluelightning sighed. "Ashcloud said the same thing a few nights ago. He woke up gasping for breath, like someone had been choking him in his sleep."

A shiver ran down Raincloud's spine. She was thankful her dreams hadn't been that real.

"So... what does that mean?" she asked warily.

"I think StarClan wants you to visit the Moonrock," he explained. "StarClan wants to share something with you. And I have a feeling it's about your destiny."

_But my destiny was to end Silverstar's reign_! Raincloud thought angrily. That arrogant she-cat had almost destroyed the Clans. And now there was something else that effected Raincloud's life? _I just want_ _to live a happy_, _normal life again_, she told herself.

She knew that would never happen. Her life had been altered by StarClan. Bluelightning was right. She needed to visit the Moonrock and find out what her ancestors wanted. Again.

* * *

**AN: Yep, finally updated. Another update will likely be tomorrow or maybe even today if I'm in the mood. Depends. Thanks to Cookies and Cream for your awesome review! You're an awesome person! :D**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Risingstorm was awake early the following morning. His mind was churning with thoughts as he wondered what the Clan would do. He had listened to several cats argue over Fernclaw's plea. Some believed it was their duty to stay. Others thought that Marshflight's death was a sign from StarClan.

He was torn between what felt right and wrong. The need to leave this icy wilderness clawed at his heart. But the need to protect the Clan kept pining him to stay. Risingstorm tried to push the fearful thoughts away. He would protect his Clan by doing as he was told. Maybe Kestrelsong would have something to say.

"Do we have enough herbs for the journey?" Floodstar's question caught Risingstorm by surprise. He was passing Fernclaw's den when he saw the leader sitting inside. Kestrelsong was with them, tail flicking from side to side with anxiety.

""This will keep the Clan's hunger at bay, but not for long," Fernclaw replied. "What made you change your mind?"

"I might have shared a few words with StarClan." Risingstorm's ears pricked forward with interest. "They told me that now was the best time to leave, while the weather is still warm." His eyes widened at those words.

_You mean it gets colder than this_? he wanted to wail. If they caught him now he'd get his ears clawed off. Besides, knowing what Floodstar was up to made him hopeful.

The Clan would be leaving. Risingstorm knew that this was the best choice. Others might argue that this was their territory. The Clan had lived here from the time the Clans were created. Risingstorm could still remember the tales elders would share. SunClan had refused to leave when the other Clans left. They believed it was their right to stay, and that just because the forest had gotten colder they shouldn't turn tale and run.

He sat between Echoflower and Robinflight once he stepped away from the medicine cat's den. The less he heard from Floodstar the better.

Echoflower passed the remains of a squirrel to Risingstorm. "When was this caught?" he asked in surprise.

"Just last night," Robinflight sniffed. "Seems it was just trying to find food, and we were hunting at the right time." Risingstorm thanked StarClan silently for the freshly caught squirrel. It was big enough for three cats to share. He ate as much as he could before passing it on to Robinflight.

"Cats of SunClan, I call you here for a Clan meeting!" Floodstar's yowl jolted Risingstorm from his thoughts. Risingstorm looked at everyone's surprised expressions. He tried to keep himself composed when Floodstar began speaking. "I am calling you for a meeting for one reason: We need to leave."

His words were caught up in a storm of yowls. Risingstorm's ears flattened as cats began to protest. He'd expected them to after the arguments they'd had earlier.

"Floodstar, why should we abandon our territory when our ancestors did not?" Littleflower demanded.

"I agree with Littleflower. This is a mousebrained and dangerous idea," added Stonepelt.

"Our ancestors were fools if they chose to stay here," Sorrelfur spat. "Marshflight is dead because of their decision!" Almost at once she was challenged by Stonepelt, who leaped to his paws and glared at her.

"Enough!" Floodstar's yowl was louder than anyone else. An uneasy silence fell upon the clearing. Stonepelt was still glaring at Sorrelfur as she sat down and shot him a triumphant look. Risingstorm had an eerie feeling that this was far from over between them.

"I have received a dream that tells me we must leave," Fernclaw explained. She had stepped out of her den after hearing the argument. Floodstar moved over so that she could join them. "I know that this has been are home, and for generations it has kept us safe," she added before others could argue. "But a threat is coming, one that we cannot foresee or stop."

"And so it has come to my decision that we must leave," Floodstar finished for her.

Fernclaw looked at him warily before nodding in agreement. For once the Clan remained silent. Risingstorm had a feeling that they knew Fernclaw was right. Staying here would only make things worse. The Clan needed to leave and find a new home, one that wouldn't kill them every leafbare.

. . .

The herbs were passed on quickly as cats got ready for the rough journey ahead. Fernclaw wasn't sure how long their journey would take. They couldn't possibly find the other Clans after being separated for generations. She handed a pile of herbs for Rabbitpaw to take to the elders. The smaller apprentice took them and bounded off.

"This is going to be the toughest journey we've ever made," she murmured softly. She looked at Risingstorm and Echoflower warily. They were the Clan's youngest warriors. If the Clan was lucky they stood a chance of surviving.

"How soon will we be leaving?" Gingertail peered outside the nursery once Nightstorm had shared the news with her. Her eyes were round with worry, but that was no surprise to Fernclaw.

Gingertail had three kits to look after. Fernclaw sent a prayer to StarClan that the kits would make it. She couldn't imagine losing anyone she deeply cared about.

"We are leaving as soon as everyone is ready," Floodstar replied. Kestrelsong was at his side. Fernclaw watched the deputy warily.

_Kestrelsong had something to do with his sudden change in mind_, Fernclaw thought._ She wanted to leave as much as I did_.

Determination clawed at Fernclaw's heart as she raised her chin. By now most of the Clan had accepted the traveling herbs she had gathered. A few cats were too stubborn to accept them. Fernclaw had a feeling they were hoping they could stay behind.

"Everyone!" Floodstar yowled. "I know this journey will be a dangerous one. We must look out for one another, and pray that we will make it to our destination safely."

Fernclaw looked at the Clan with mixtures of excitement and worry. Finally they would be leaving. The journey to a new beginning had finally started.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to Cookies and Cream for reviewing! Yep, they're finally on the move. I'm looking forward to seeing where this is going, this story will likely be longer than the first.**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Raincloud blinked in surprise when she was called to meet with Redstar, Ashcloud and Bluelightning. The rest of the Clan went on with their usual business. A few cats like Rowanfire had shot her dirty looks, suggesting that she had done something wrong. She simply rolled her eyes at Rowanfire as she made her way to Redstar's den.

_Let them believe what they want_, she told herself. _As far as I am concerned I haven't done anything wrong_.

The three cats were waiting for her inside. Bluelightning and Ashcloud looked like they were having an argument of some sort. Raincloud's whiskers twitched in amusement when Ashcloud nearly swiped off Bluelightning's whiskers.

"You wanted to see me," she murmured after dipping her head respectfully.

"Actually I did want to see you," Redstar meowed. "Bluelightning has told me that you have been having... strange dreams lately."

She looked at her brother warily before nodding in agreement. Bluelightning looked more embarrassed than ever when he realized that this was something she would've rather kept between them. She couldn't blame him entirely though. Ashcloud might have overheard them when she told Bluelightning everything.

"Yes, I have," she admitted. She explained the dreams she had had recently. The shadowy cats she had seen would always disappear before she could understand what they were saying. The last dream she had though was the most vivid. "They said that they were leaving. The forest doesn't support them anymore."

Redstar's eyes widened in disbelief. Raincloud didn't miss the look he exchanged with Ashcloud.

"Those cats you were talking about should be long dead," Ashcloud rasped. "There is a story that was passed down from leader to leader, medicine cat to medicine cat. It is the story of SunClan."

This time it was Raincloud's turn to be surprised. But there had always been three Clans! For as long as she could remember that was what she had been told.

"I know it seems strange, but it is true," Redstar meowed. His claws scraped against the stone ground. "I believe they are trying to communicate with us."

Raincloud's eyes flashed when she saw Ashcloud look away. He knew more about this than he was letting on. She would have to remember to ask him what was really going on. Ashcloud was known for carrying secrets all the way to StarClan.

"So... what does it mean?" she asked warily.

"It means that you must find this Clan," Ashcloud replied. She stared at Ashcloud as if he'd grown wings. "Others have received the same dream. I am sure that you will not make this journey alone."

_How would you know all of this_? Raincloud wanted to demand. She kept her mouth shut though. From the serious look he was giving her, there was more to this than even he understood. She simply rose to her paws and waited for Redstar to say this was a mousebrained idea.

"Actually it might be a good idea to find these cats," he suddenly said. Before Raincloud protest, he raised his tail for silence. "You have already survived FireClan, I am sure you can survive what ever StarClan throws at you."

Anger coursed through Raincloud when he said that. She didn't want to be some randomly chosen cat by StarClan. She had already lived her adventurous days. Now she was hoping to settle down and maybe even start a family when she had the chance.

"How long will I have to think about this?" she demanded. She didn't mean for her voice to sound so cold. Ashcloud shot her a stern look while Bluelightning shuffled the ground with his paws.

"I believe you will have another dream soon," Ashcloud replied.

_So I'm supposed to wait until StarClan tells me what to do_? Her eyes narrowed at the thought. She was getting tired of having to rely on StarClan for answers. For moons she had put her trust in them. But now she wasn't sure who to trust.

Instead of arguing she dipped her head and padded out of the den. She had never felt so thankful to be away from them. No thanks to her curiosity, she was being forced into something she wanted nothing to do with.

"So how long do you have to clean out the elder's den?" Raincloud's ears flattened when she heard Rowanfire's sneer. "Wait, don't tell me... for the rest of your life?"

She whipped around to glare at the dappled ginger she-cat. Rowanfire was sitting with Russetfrost and Nettlepelt. Raincloud rolled her eyes when she realized that Rowanfire was more than at home with these two aggressive cats.

"Too speechless to even say anything," Russetfrost crowed.

By now Raincloud's legs were trembling with anger. Her teeth were bared in the beginnings of a snarl as she glared at the group.

"If you had any brains than you would be patrolling or hunting!" she snapped. She regretted saying that when Rowanfire stood up. The older warrior didn't seem impressed by her choice in words.

"You couldn't fight me even if you were forced to," Rowanfire hissed.

_Wanna bet_? Raincloud's thoughts were churning as she locked glares with Rowanfire.

"Rowanfire, Raincloud, that is enough!" Raincloud flinched when she heard Oakpelt's voice. Russetfrost and Nettlepelt skirted away as soon as the deputy approached them. "You two are bickering like a pair of sparrows. It's time you started getting along," he added after cuffing Rowanfire over the ears.

"She's the one who called me a brainless twit!" Rowanfire retorted.

"Rowanfire, you of all cats should know better than to pick a fight," Oakpelt growled. "It seems as though Nettlepelt's personality has rubbed off on you."

Rowanfire looked like she was ready to argue when she thought better of it. She shot Raincloud another cold look before stalking off. Raincloud breathed out a sigh of relief. Another fight was avoided thanks to Oakpelt's quick thinking.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"You seem more stressed than usual," Oakpelt murmured. "Is something bothering you?"

_You're not my father_! Raincloud wished she could spit those words out. Oakpelt was Berryfur's brother. He cared for her deeply, and since Berryfur had died, he'd taken more interest in Raincloud and Bluelightning. Raincloud had a feeling that he felt guilty for what had happened.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just tired is all."

She didn't want to admit that she was about to leave. The less he knew about this supposed journey the better.

"If you are tired than you should get some rest," he told her.

Raincloud wanted to tell him that sleep was the last thing she wanted. That she was afraid she would have another dream, and this time they would tell her when it was time to leave. She held back a sigh of frustration before dipping her head respectfully.

"I think I'll get right to that," she murmured halfheartedly.

Oakpelt didn't look convinced as she padded over to the warrior's den. She knew that sooner or later she would have to face the nightmare that would haunt her.

. . .

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bluelightning demanded. He was with Ashcloud again inside the medicine cat's den. After the meeting they'd had with Raincloud, he was debating whether or not he should have told Ashcloud what his sister had told him. "We might be sending her to her death."

"I think StarClan would have warned me if that was the case," Ashcloud snorted. "You worry too much, young one."

He flicked his tail across Bluelightning's shoulder, causing the younger cat to flinch. He knew that Ashcloud was fully aware of what was going on. The older medicine cat had a way of knowing what happened around them.

"So do you really think that there is a fourth Clan?" Ashcloud narrowed his eyes when Bluelightning kept asking questions.

"I met the medicine cat a few nights ago," he suddenly admitted. "Her name is Fernclaw, and she holds a very close bond to StarClan. She said that her Clan is suffering, and they need to find the other Clans before they die out."

Shivers ran down Bluelightning's spine. He couldn't imagine what that must be like. His own Clanmates were strong enough that they could survive on their own if they had to. But to watch an entire Clan die out because of starvation or cold... he tried to push the thoughts aside.

"Ashcloud, thanks," he murmured before curling up in his nest.

The older medicine cat looked at Bluelightning in surprise before flicking his tail in welcome. It was good Bluelightning had respect for older cats. He would need those skills when he became a full medicine cat like his mentor.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to StormxRaven for reviewing! I updated early this time ^^ Next few chapters will be in Raincloud's point of view, than switch back to Risingstorm. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

Frost covered the undergrowth when Raincloud bounded after the rabbit. It was a clear day outside after a fresh blanket of snow had fallen. A cool breeze ruffled the back of her fur as she gave chase. The rabbit was the biggest piece of prey she had seen in a while. It would feed many cats if she managed to catch it.

She skidded to a halt when the rabbit suddenly veered to the right. Her ears flattened when she realized that it was heading for the Moonrock. Hunting around the Moonrock was forbidden. Any bloodshed would lead to bad luck and misfortune for the Clans. She would have to flush the dumb animal out if she wanted to catch it.

The pale gray she-cat stalked towards the large looking rock. It was hidden in a hollow surrounded by willow and birch trees. Sand covered the ground underpaw. A few patches of grass managed to grow around the sandy soil. There was a holly bush that grew close to the edge of the hollow.

Confusion swept through Raincloud when she opened her jaws to taste the air. The rabbit's scent had disappeared. She looked down to see any pawprints in the sand. To her disbelief, there wasn't even a trail that would've normally been left. Raincloud narrowed her eyes and wondered what was going on. Rabbits couldn't just vanish, could they?

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when a cat padded around the Moonrock. It was a younger looking light brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes. Curiosity gleamed within them as he looked around to find out where he was.

"Where am I?" he finally asked.

"This is Clan territory, kit!" Raincloud spat. Her claws were unsheathed, but she reminded herself that this was sacred ground. There couldn't be any fighting.

"Clan territory? So this is where we need to go!" The tom looked more excited than worried. "What's your name? Are you a warrior? What's your Clan's name?"

Raincloud's mind was spinning with all of these questions he'd suddenly asked. He had a lot of energy, suddenly reminding her of when she was a kit.

"Slow down furball," she muttered. "First of all, my name is Raincloud." The young tabby looked at Raincloud in surprise before nodding. "And obviously I am a warrior. I am from MoonClan, and there are two other Clans: StreamClan and FireClan."

"Cool, so this really is where we need to go!" he exclaimed. "My name's Rabbitpaw, and I'm from SunClan. I'm the medicine cat apprentice."

_Wait_, _you're a medicine cat apprentice_? Raincloud eyed the young cat warily. She must be dreaming than. That was the only explanation she had for this crazy feeling.

"How old are you, exactly?" she asked.

"I'm almost seven moons old," Rabbitpaw replied. He puffed out his chest to make himself look bigger. Raincloud rolled her eyes. "But I'm smaller than my sister," he added. "Brookpaw always makes fun of me because of my size."

"You shouldn't let her get to you," she murmured sympathetically. "One day you might need her help."

Rabbitpaw didn't look too convinced. He was about to say something else when a branch snapped behind them. Raincloud blinked at the sound, but when her eyes flashed open he was gone.

_Was that a vision from StarClan_? she wondered. Rabbitpaw seemed so real. And to top things off he had known about SunClan, and he was their medicine cat apprentice. Suddenly it all made sense to Raincloud.

She leaped to her paws and found herself back in the warrior's den. Everyone else was still asleep when she bounded over to the medicine cat's den. Nettlepelt and Poppyfoot were on guard duty. Poppyfoot gave Raincloud a nod while Nettlepelt simply glared at her.

"Ashcloud, Bluelightning!" She called out their names, hoping at least one of them was still awake.

Sure enough Ashcloud nearly leaped to his paws. Raincloud skidded to a halt when she almost collided into him.

"Raincloud, what in StarClan's name-" Raincloud cut him off before he could continue.

"I had another dream," she gasped after trying to catch her breath. "At first I thought I was hunting a rabbit, but it ran to the Moonrock. When I caught up with it's trail, it vanished. Shortly after, a cat known as Rabbitpaw greeted me. It all felt so real!"

"The rabbit was a sign," Ashcloud murmured. "Did you happen to get a glimpse of the sky?"

She looked at him in confusion before shaking her head. It had been a clear day outside. But it had been bitterly cold. Now there wasn't much snow covering the forest. She explained to Ashcloud what she had seen in her dream, hoping he would come up with an idea.

"It seems like this should be easier than it sounds," he grumbled. An awkward silence filled the den before his ears perked up. "I think you should come with me to the Moonrock on the next half moon," he suddenly meowed.

"What good will that do?" Raincloud demanded.

"You can speak with StarClan than," he replied. "If what I believe is true, than you should have no problem sharing tongues with them."

_But I'm not a medicine cat_! Her fur bristled indignantly.

"Very well," she muttered crossly. "I will go with you on the next half moon." It was only two nights from now.

Anxiety suddenly coursed through her when she realized how fast this was happening. Reluctantly, she dipped her head to Ashcloud and backed away from his den. She needed to stay with her mother and friends while she had the chance. If what she was afraid was true, than these might be her last few days in MoonClan.

. . .

Goldenpaw's tail shot up when she caught the scent of a squirrel. Mousefang watched in amusement as his enthusiastic apprentice leaped forward. The squirrel had it's tail sticking up while it searched the ground for signs of food. Goldenpaw was about to claw it when the squirrel made a run for the nearest tree. It clawed it's way up until it sat on the highest branch.

"You won't be hunting around here for some time now," he muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"But I almost had the dumb squirrel!" Goldenpaw meowed angrily. Her chest was puffed out as she glared at the chattering squirrel.

"Glaring at it isn't going to help you find more prey," Mousefang told her. "Now why don't you go and hunt near the stream. There should be some prey getting a drink."

The young apprentice looked crestfallen before dashing away. Mousefang had never seen such an energetic cat before. She made his sister look calm, and that was saying something. Rowanfire had been giving everyone a hard time lately. He hated to admit that Nettlepelt's training had a heavy influence on his sister. But he knew that it was because of the older warrior's aggressive behavior that Rowanfire was the way she was.

"Hi Mousefang, are you out with Goldenpaw?" Mousefang's ears swiveled back when he heard Featherstorm's familiar mew. She must have been part of border patrol.

"Yeah, she's hunting by the-" He was cut off by a yowl of alarm.

At once his hackles rose as he remembered what FireClan had done to passing patrols when Silverstar was leader. Since Flowerstar had become leader, the random attacks weren't happening anymore. But Mousefang could never forget that one day he was out with his mentor.

"There's a she-cat at the stream!" Mousefang bounded over to where Goldenpaw had wandered off. He nearly collided into her when she started running.

"Calm down, Goldenpaw," Featherstorm murmured. "Where is she?" Goldenpaw's pelt was standing on end as she pointed towards the bank of the stream.

Mousefang's eyes widened when he saw that she was right. Sure enough a she-cat was sitting at the edge of the stream. Her eyes were dark with confusion and what Mousefang guessed was panic. Her fur was spiking up, making her look twice her size.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," he tried reassuring the nervous cat. "We just need to know who you are, and why you are here." He made his voice sound as soothing as possible.

"M-My name is Cloud," the she-cat stammered. "I wasn't trespassing... at least I didn't think I was. I just needed a drink."

Mousefang didn't miss the scent of milk that rolled off of her. He exchanged a look with Featherstorm, whose ears were pricked forward.

"Where are your kits?" she asked warily. Cloud stiffened at the mention of kits.

"Please don't hurt them!" she wailed when Goldenpaw nearly pinned her to the ground. "I only want what's best for them!"

"We follow the warrior code," Mousefang said after pulling Goldenpaw away from her. The apprentice shot him an annoyed look before sitting down. "If they're in danger, we'd be more than willing to help you and them."

Cloud looked at him hesitantly before looking back at Featherstorm. The pale gray warrior simply nodded in encouragement. After what felt like moons of awkward silence, Cloud rose to her paws and shook the dirt from her pelt.

"They are in the bush over there," she meowed. "I tried finding shelter for them during the cold season, but the Twolegs wouldn't take us in."

Mousefang followed her to the bush and looked at the three kits in disbelief. They were all tiny, and malnourished. He could see black flecks of fleas springing from their pelts and made a point to avoid them. What startled Mousefang the most though was their pelt colors. Each was different. One was a ginger kit. The second was black. And the third was a light gray like their mother.

"The poor things," Featherstorm sighed. "How old are they?"

"About three moons," Cloud replied.

_They don't look three moons_, Mousefang wanted to say. He kept his mouth shut. Ashcloud and Bluelightning would make sure the kits were taken care of. He knew they wouldn't let innocent kits die.

"Who is their father?" Mousefang asked.

"Their father's name was Boltclaw."

* * *

**AN: Wow, three reviews in one chapter! Thanks everyone :D Special thanks to Moonofbetrayal, Cookies and Cream, and StormxRaven for reviewing! You guys have earned a plate of cookies :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
